Unfortunate Events
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Everyone hilariously suffers a bad day. Update! Third Chapter: Concussions and Green-eyed monsters (Part 1) ... Something is wrong with Hilary and thinks Ray is her boyfriend. Chaos ensues! Tyson and Kai put aside their rivalry to keep Ray away from Hilary while Mariah keeps Hilary away from Ray. What will be the ending? It's up to you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo wassup TVTokyo, Nelvana and Mr. Aoki Takao!

* * *

**Tyson's Bad Luck  
**

There has been a problem in the Kitchen at Tyson's house recently and it has been getting on everyone's nerves for the longest time. It was a rat but not just any ordinary rat, it was a huge and ugly!

It was so scary, Hilary even refuse to step in the kitchen leaving the boys to handle the situation. Tyson steps up the challenge like a hero "I'm gonna get rid of that rat by buying a large mouse trap!". After this, Tyson bolted out of the house leaving his friends behind.

"I can't beleive he just ditched us like Kai always does!" Kenny exclaimed but then remembered Kai is in the kitchen with them. He quickly tries to change his statement "not that you ditching us is a bad thing"

At that moment, Kai couldn't give a damn to be angry at Kenny. His main concern was his precious scarf that got destroyed by a rat and that rat shall pay.

Max sighs at Tyson's impulsiveness "The least he could do is listen to our plan first"

"Oh well, Tyson will comeback later. Got the Rat poison?" Ray readies the spatula and boiled water.

Because Ray was the only talented cook and Hilary doesn't count as one, Ray conveniently hides the taste of the poison by mixing it with sweet tomato sauce. He then proceeded by making a burger out of it when it was done, it looked so sinfully delicious. Kenny placed poisoned burger next to the rat hole in the kitchen and phase one was completed. Next all they have to do is wait for it to eat and die from poisoning.

A few hours later...

Tyson came back from his failed mission to acquire a large mouse trap. He was too tired to acknowledge his friends of his presence while they leisure themselves playing cards. Heading towards the kitchen to get himself something to cold to drink and a sandwich. His nose picks up a delicious smell, following the scent, it led him towards the mouse hole and it led him to wonder...

_'who would leave a perfectly good sandwich on the floor for that rat to eat?'_

Since there was no sign the rat was touching the food, Tyson kneels down and took it "Tough luck rat. this one is mine" he said and took a bite.

Tyson returns to his friends who are too busy playing cards, actually it was more like strip poker with Kai losing very badly and he was down wearing only his boxers. Earlier Kai was relieved when Hilary left after Max suggested strip poker because it would be fun said the blonde but since she was the only girl, Hilary went home. Tyson greets them with the poisoned burger in hand "Hey guys whats' up?"

"oh nothing much just waiting for..." Kenny looks up and saw Tyson was holding AND eating. He freaks out "Oh my gosh Tyson! why did you eat that!?"

alarmed the gang looks at Tyson and all their mouths hang open in shock.

Tyson raise a curious brow "eat what?" as he proceeds to take another bite, everyone stops him immediately and explains the reason why they put the burger next to the rat hole.

"Tyson that's for the rat" Max said but Tyson didn't understand "why would you give a rat free burgers?"

Kai sighed at the stupidity "It's poisoned you idiot" but Tyson didn't believe him and decided to make fun of him by being so bad at poker "an idiot huh? that's coming to a guy who's lousy at poker"

Ray had enough "dammit Tyson just give us the burger!"

Thinking that everyone was joking around by taking away food from him, Tyson sprints away in an attempt to get away from them while he's busy trying to finish eating the burger. Mortified, the guys quickly ran after him all around the house.

"For goodness sakes Tyson listen!"

"yeah! even Kai is running only in his boxers to stop you!"

Tyson stops and turns around, a mischievous smile place on his face, both his hands were empty and to add even more shock to his friends Tyson swallowed the last piece.

"Hahaha! looks like I win" Tyson boasted his victory, he didn't realize the guys are still charging at him "uh-oh"

The four tried their best so the poison can get out before Tyson's stomach can digest it. Kai kick him in the stomach, Ray was choking Tyson, Max opens Tyson's mouth wide enough for Kenny to insert his finger to his throat hoping he'll puke.

It didn't work.

So, Tyson ended up in the hospital operating room. He was thrashing in pain and all the nurses could do was dope him with more tranquilizers while the doctors do their business. One of them complain "sheeesh! first he accidentally took Viagra pills and now this!?"

Tyson learned a valuable lesson that day.

That he's going to be a vegetarian forever.

.

.

.

It lasted only two days

* * *

**(A/N): This is connected to the story "I swallowed what now?". I'm a little off lately and I wrote this just to be sure writing humor and crack fics is still in me. **

**BTW, there's MORE! I accept ideas and suggestions too :)  
**


	2. Hilary's missing panties

Disclaimer: It's just a fanfic a short one too

WARNING! Sanity slippage chapter. CRACK ON THE LOOSE!

* * *

**Hilary's Panty Dilema**

One fine weekend morning at the training camp site, Hilary gather up the guys for a meeting and it was of utmost importance that they needed to be there. Hilary put all five boys in one line and spoke. "Alright, were the only ones in this cabin and I'm sure one of you took my underwear!"

The boys were dead silent.

What perverted fiend wants to steal her underwear? She looks at her suspects with suspicion. Kenny looks confused, Max was red in the face when she mention her undergarments, Ray was quiet, Kai looked bored, Tyson was not interested nor cares about her problem. Hilary figures one of them will never tell the truth because she thinks the guys might make fun of the guilty suspect.

Unable to find the real culprit, she thought of an idea "Here's what I want you to do. I want all of you to close your eyes and the one who stole my underwear will raise his hand are we clear?"

They nod.

"Good, now do it"

All closed their eyes and didn't raise their hand, all except Kai. He nonchalantly raise his hand and stares at Hilary, his expression remained neutral and unreadable. He didn't show any guilt at all. Hilary thinks he was joking just to irritate her. "Kai i'm not kidding around and put your hand down"

Oblivious to her, the guys caught on and knew Kai admitted it was him. Never in their whole friendship they imagine Kai would dare do something stupid and perverted like secretly taking Hilary's panties.

"Let's do this again, whoever stole my panties raise their hand" Hilary repeated, the tone of her voice now sounded serious. Everyone once again closed their eyes but only this time their arms pointed at the culprit who's now raising his arm higher than before.

"Dammit Kai put your hand down. That's it! if none of you guys will ever admit I'm telling mr. Dickenson" Hilary walks out of the cabin to let off some steam and possibly call the BBA Chairman while inside the cabin the guys could not believe what just happened.

Tyson turns his head and looks accusingly at Kai "did you really stole her underwear?". Kai didn't respond, he looked like he was hiding something underneath his jacket.

"I was even surprised Hilary didn't scream or get mad at you when you raise your hand" Max said sounding really surprise.

Kenny has a theory and tries to explain it to them "Maybe because she thought Kai would never do anything uncharacteristic and denied any thoughts of pointing him as the main suspect"

Ray saw something hidden in Kai's jacket. It was pink and has laces, could it be?

A single panty fell down from the jacket and soon another fell down, and another...

Ray was very disappointed "Kai... I have nothing to say to you"

The next day, Hilary's underwear went missing again and this time mr. Dickenson was there to help the distressed girl. The guys were all lined up once again for interrogation by the old man. They were tried the usual method Hilary used on them yesterday. "Boys did one of you took Hilary's panties?"

Nobody raises their hand. The four innocent boys took a peek and could not beleive what they saw as they look at the real guilty suspect. Kai blatantly AND shamelessly wore Hilary's panties on his head with her name even embroidered on the lacy cloth plus he was also raising his hand. What even surprises them more was how mr. Dickenson reacted to the scene.

"Oh dear, this is harder than I thought" mr. Dickenson said, sounding so helpless right now. The BBA chairman tries another approach, he each ask one of the boys a YES or NO answer.

"Did you took her panties?"

Tyson "Hell no"

Max "nope"

Ray "No, I would never do anything like that"

Kenny "me neither"

Kai was twirling a panty with his finger "whatever..."

Mr. Dickenson rubs his chin and contemplates "Hmmmm... I see" he turns to Hilary "I'm sorry Hilary but we can't seem to find the real culprit"

Hilary bows her head in disappointment "I understand. Such a shame though". As both of them went outside, still baffled about the missing underwear case. Tyson could not believe what just happened and out of frustration he can't help but voice out to all the absurdity.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

.

.

.

.

.

In the end, Hilary successfully trolled her friends with Kai and Mr. Dickenson as her accomplices. Her panties weren't really stolen and since that day it still confuses the hell out the four.

* * *

**(A/N): Wow, Kai sure is good at acting! I chose him because he's comically serious. Hah!**


	3. Green-eyed monsters (Part 1)

Disclaimer: If it makes you all feel better then here it goes... I am insane.

Now you can read this crazy new chapter involving Ray and the rest of the White Tigers team.

* * *

**Concussions and Green-eyed monsters (Part 1)**

Tyson looks around wondering where their only female member went off to. They where supposed to wait for the White Tigers team to arrive and have a friendly match at Tyson's home. The reason Tyson was worried she might be late was because he wants to show-off and maybe gets a positive praise from her. "Where could she be?", his friends with the knowledge of his developing crush on Hilary decides to tease him.

"Don't worry Tyson, your _Girlfriend_ will be here any minute" Daichi said, adding much emphasisof the word _girlfriend_. Tyson quickly denies such claims "She's not my girlfriend!", Daichi snickers when he saw how Tyson's face was blushing lightly. Max joins in the fun with Daichi "Admit it Tyson, you looove her and you wanna kiiisss her", while Max was saying this, Daichi made smooching sounds just to irritate the beyblade champion even more.

This time Tyson raise his voice at them warningly "I do not!".

But that didn't stop them. The two continued on with the teasing and Tyson was way too pathetic to stop them. Max whispers something dirty on Tyson's ear causing the beyblade champion's face to turn red "I bet you have wet dreams about Hilary," and on his other ear Daichi whispers to him as well "I was the one who ate all the cookies. Those delicious chocolate covered cookies MMMmmmm..."

Daichi ate his private stash of cookies? He's gonna die!

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Tyson throttles at the smaller boy and put him in a headlock "So it was you!"

Kenny took his eyes away from his laptop and tries to stop Tyson from possibly killing Daichi "ok Tyson that's enough. It's only a cookie".

Anyone who says it's just an ordinary cookie would face Tyson's boring lecture of how special it was "Only a cookie? ONLY A COOKIE!?". Tyson then released Daichi and went over to Kenny "It's not just any cookie" he pinched Kenny's cheeks "Hilary made those". Realizing what he said, Tyson regretted ever admitting he likes Hilarys' cookies even though she didn't give it for him personally as a sign that she likes him. Tyson happens to hoard her baked goods whenever she visits.

Hearing that statement, Max and Daichi teased him more.

Daichi pump his fist into the air in victory "Ha! I knew it!"

Max made a wicked grin "Now we have more good reasons to tease you more",

Kenny persuades Max and Daichi to stop "Come on guys, stop that. Can we be mature about this and respect Tyson's privacy?".

"NO" the two said in unison,

Kenny looks at Kai for help "Kai can you do something?". The older blader has been minding his own business the whole time, he slowly stood up from his seat from the bench and towards the two duo who are still teasing Tyson.

Kai delivered one heck of a bombshell that stunned all four companions "I happen to like Hilary too. What are you going to do about it?" he calmly said this so and is associated with a death glare.

Max was the first to recover from the shock "Nothing Kai..ummm, that's great by the way",

"Yeah! you two make a great couple ehehe" Daichi said, trying to sugar coat the situation so he won't be pounded by the older teen. The two decided to distance themselves from Kai.

Tyson puts a hand on Kai's shoulders to thank him from stopping Max and Daichi's constant teasing. "Thanks for the save Kai they were getting on my nerves. Man, I would never believe you like Hilary"

"Tyson I'm serious"

Tyson continued on talking "I mean, it's just impossible - WHAT!?" he looks at Kai surprisingly and from the looks of his older friend's face, Kai was dead serious.

Tyson has now gained a rival for Hilary's affection.

The two of them engaged in an intense staring contest. The other two who were previously teasing Tyson stares at the scene and decided to gamble.

"Hey Daichi, I bet 50 dollars if Kai wins"

"Hah! well see about that. I know Tyson will win with him being childhoods friends with Hilary and we all _know_ how those kind of relationship ends".

Unable to read the mood of the situation, Kenny stared clueless at the two and ignored them when he saw the White Tigers are approaching "Hey, they're here now guys".

Ray greets them "Hi guys!" he notice Kai and Tyson in a stare-off "ummm.. What happened to these two?". Kenny just shrugs "Dunno".

Seconds later, Hilary arrives. Max was the first to greet "oh hey Hilary we were just-" he was ignored as Hilary walks past the both of them. Daichi was confused "what's her problem?".

Hilary was walking directly towards Ray.

The Chinese beyblader has no idea why Hilary was looking at him with lustful eyes, her lips recently applied with lip gloss and she was smiling at him. No, not just any smile but a seductive smile. What's even surprised him more was how she didn't acknowledge everybody except him. Breaking their staring contest, Kai and Tyson were confuse at this weird behaviour their love interest has displayed.

Hilary greets him in a sexy tone, her right hand playfully twirls the bangs of his hair "Hi Ray".

Ray was sweating at how close was Hilary to his face, it's as if it looked like she was planning to plant him a kiss. "Errr.. hey Hil-mmph". To the shock of everyone, Hilary was kissing Ray, she took advantage of his long pony tailed hair and pulled him for a kiss.

Max gasps when he saw Tyson and Kai are looking dangerously at Ray "Oh crap this looks bad"

"Wrong. This will end up worse, look" Daichi pointed at Mariah who's now being held by her team mates and she was growling mad like a ferocious feline.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**(A/N): Ok, this is a two chapter story. It will be up to you to pick who will Hilary end up with. Please leave your vote on the review and if you have any suggestion, go shoot, I don't mind. The ending will be quite surprising :)**


End file.
